The size of seeds and organs is an agronomically and ecologically important trait that is under genetic control (Alonso-Blanco, C. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 96, 4710-7 (1999); Song, X. J. Nat Genet 39, 623-30 (2007); Weiss, J. Int J Dev Biol 49, 513-25 (2005); Dinneny, J. R. Development 131, 1101-10 (2004); Disch, S. Curr Biol 16, 272-9 (2006); Science 289, 85-8 (2000); Horiquchi, G. Plant J 43, 68-78 (2005); Hu, Y Plant J 47, 1-9 (2006); Hu, Y. Plant Cell 15, 1951-61 (2003); Krizek, B. A. Dev Genet 25, 224-36 (1999); Mizukami, Y. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 97, 942-7 (2000); Nath, U. Science 299, 1404-7 (2003); Ohno, C. K. Development 131, 1111-22 (2004); Szecsi, J. Embo J 25, 3912-20 (2006); White, D. W. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 103, 13238-43 (2006); Horvath, B. M. Embo J 25, 4909-20 (2006); Garcia, D. Plant Cell 17, 52-60 (2005). The final size of seeds and organs is constant within a given species, whereas interspecies seed and organ size variation is remarkably large, suggesting that plants have regulatory mechanisms that control seed and organ growth in a coordinated and timely manner. Despite the importance of seed and organ size, however, little is known about the molecular and genetic mechanisms that control final organ and seed size in plants.
The genetic regulation of seed size has been investigated in plants, including in tomato, soybean, maize, and rice, using quantitative trait locus (QTL) mapping. To date, in the published literature, two genes (Song, X. J. Nat Genet 39, 623-30 (2007); Fan, C. Theor. Appl. Genet. 112, 1164-1171 (2006)), underlying two major QTLs for rice grain size, have been identified, although the molecular mechanisms of these genes remain to be elucidated. In Arabidopsis, eleven loci affecting seed weight and/or length in crosses between the accessions Lcr and Cvi, have been mapped {Alonso-Blanco, 1999 supra}, but the corresponding genes have not been identified. Recent studies have revealed that AP2 and ARF2 are involved in control of seed size. Unfortunately, however, apt and arf2 mutants have lower fertility than wild type (Schruff, M. C. Development 137, 251-261 (2006); Ohto, M. A. Proc. Natnl Acad. Sci USA 102, 3123-3128 (2005); Jofuku, K. D. Proc. Natnl Acad. Sci. USA 102, 3117-3122 (2005)). In addition, studies using mutant plants have identified several positive and negative regulators that influence organ size by acting on cell proliferation or expansion {Krizek, B. A. Dev Genet 25, 224-36 (1999); Mizukami, Y. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 97, 942-7 (2000); Nath, U. Science 299, 1404-7 (2003); Ohno, C. K. Development 131, 1111-22 (2004); Szecsi, J. Embo J 25, 3912-20 (2006); White, D. W. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 103, 13238-43 (2006); Horvath, B. M. Embo J 25, 4909-20 (2006); Garcia, D. Plant Cell 17, 52-60 (2005). Horiguchi, G. Plant J 43, 68-78 (2005); Hu, Y Plant J 47, 1-9 (2006) Dinneny, J. R. Development 131, 1101-10 (2004)).
Identification of a factor or factors that control the final size of both seeds and organs will not only advance understanding of the mechanisms of size control in plants, but may also have substantial practical applications for example in improving crop yield and plant biomass for generating biofuel.